The Homestuck Dairies
by Karkles-Vantas
Summary: Just your normal life of an Homestuck enthusiast and her guardian/sister until her dream of the trolls being real comes true. Eridan/sister OC. Gamzee/enthusiast OC. Sol/Kat. Dirk/Jake. John/Dave. Jane/Roxy. Kanaya/Rose. Nepeta/Kittens(Not really). Cronus/Kankri. Meenah/Aranea. Rufio/Horuss. Dualscar/ Psionic. Grand High Blood/ Signless.
1. Character Sheet

Katelyn: AKA Katie or Kate

Title : Knight of Heart

Species:Human/Troll (Neon Blue blood)

Troll Powers: Turns into a large black wolf with red hair( Her main attack is neon blue fire on her paws and can fly)

Age: 20

Height: 5' 6"

Hair color: Bleach blond with a purple bang stripe

Hair length: Longish pixie

Eye color: Green, Brown, Blue, and some goldish flexs

Zodiac Symbol: Aries

Occupation: Bartender at Club Pride. As a side job she does commissioned art work.

Orientation: Pansexual

Personality: Short-tempered, Smartass, easily-amused, angry, a good example of Aries.

Likes: Pokemon, Rooster Teeth, singing, and muffins.

Dislikes: Rude people, snakes, and spiders.

Random Facts: Is a HUGE sucker for cuddling. Will fall asleep if you continuously pet her head. Loves watching superhero movies.

Daniell: AKA Dani

Title : Heir of Rage

Species:Human/Troll (Silver blood)

Troll Powers: Shuriken tattoo that turns into actual throwing knives.

Age: 17, turns 18 later.

Height: 5' 3"

Hair color: Changes color often

Hair length: Waist length

Eye color: Brown with silver spots in it

Zodiac symbol: Gemini

Occupation: Waitress at Texas Steakhouse

Orientation: Pansexaul

Personality: Quiet, thoughtful, a huge fangirl, the perfect example of a typical Gemini.

Likes: Rom-coms, Rain, and Listening to music.

Dislikes: Spiders, Roaches, and People who are dick-faces.

Random Facts: Likes to cuddle and play video games. Secretly loves Homestuck.

How they turn into Trolls: Katelyn is jealous of the trolls and says a spell, unknowingly, that is irreversible. She doesn't completely regret this decision but misses her family more than she will admit to anyone

(( If there is anything that i missed that anyone can think of just leave a send me a message about what i missed and i will add it ))


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

\Dani's POV/

"Katie, get up." I whisper in her ear shaking her lightly and she just groans and rolls over.

" I don't wanna." she says sleepily not opening her eyes. I just grin and grab a pillow off of the floor and I whack her with it.

" WAKE THE FUCK UP KATE." I yell in her ear, she screams and falls off the other side of the bed. I smirk at her while she glares.

"I'm gonna kill you Dani." she slowly gets up and I run out of there, knowing if I stayed I would be dead. I hear her run after me but I don't turn around to see how far away she is. I just keep running, making sure to dodge the stuff in front of me, laughing loudly as I run.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" I hear my oh-so-obviously-pissed cousin yell from somewhere behind me and i just laugh more and sprint outside knowing that our "lovely" neighbors will be so happy at me and her screaming this early.

I sprint down the stairs ((note: we live in an apartment)) and run into the field that is outside our apartment. I hide in the tall grass hoping and praying to gog that she does not find me.

I wait for thirty minutes before I figure out that if she was looking she would have found me by now. I also figure out that it's fucking cold and I'm in a tank top and shorts. So I walk cautiously back to our apartment and I walk upstairs almost falling. I think about quoting Dave but I don't. I get to our door and reach a hand up to the freezing cold handle and jiggle it a little.

'She locked me out...son of a bitch.'

\Katie's pov/

That will teach her, little shit. I think before going to take a quick shower. The water is really warm going down my sleepy body. As I turn the water off and get out and stand there, I hear the door handle jiggle, a groan, then steps going up the stairs.

I very quickly get dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and slip out the door before she can come back and possibly put her ice cold hands up my shirt.

I then get my moped and head down the road to go to wally world. I stop at a light and get looks from two girls who are in a mini fiat. They look at me and start to giggle. I give them very suggestive eyebrows. This makes them laugh and they speed off. I look up to see my light, once green, but now yellow then red. Bitches, I missed my fucking light for a laugh in my face. Fuck you, assholes.

I then park in the wal-mart parking lot and walk in. The store isn't really crowded, then again it never really is. I walk down the candy aisle and grab some butterfingers and a big tub of double bubble bubble gum.

I then walk down the international aisle and grab the whole shelf of pocky. I grown woman looks at me funny, "You got a problem lady?" I ask her very straight forward.

She gives me a weird look then walks away. "Why you gotta judge me?" I shout at her before she leaves the aisle. "Bitch," I whisper to myself.

I get bored very easily, so I walk down the video games aisle. I stop only to look at the halo games, when I look down to see a little boy looking at me.

"Are you a boy?" The boy asks me.

"No...Why?" I ask back.

"Because only boys play videos games." He says.

I lean in real close, "Well only boys are really big pussies," I say.

He gives me a look in the eyes then runs back to his mother. I turn around and walk away before the mother could call me back and give me a stern talking to.

I then decide that I'm bored of the store and go to get soda. I walk down and grab some mountain dew and pepsi. I have had enough of the store, so I go to head to the check out line.

\Dani's pov/

I finally get inside the goddamn apartment and I look all over for her. I sigh to myself when I don't find her "She fucking left." I walk to my room to get dressed in actual clothes so I can go track her down. Knowing that she most likely went to the store -knowing her- and I grab the helmet for my motorcycle and the key's. I walk out to my motorcycle which is parked in front of the stairs and I put on my helmet and start my bike up. I head to walmart, I park my bike next to her moped and walk into the store. I look around for her; grinning when I see her at the check out. I slowly sneak up behind her making sure not to be seen and quickly shove my cold hands up her shirt . She screams "FUCKING ASSHOLES." I laugh as she turns around and glares at me " You fucking bitch." I laugh more and she glares even harder and I smile at her "I love you~" I say as she turns around to pay for her stuff still glaring "Fuck you Dani," she says grabbing her bag's.

I wrinkle my nose " Eww no thats incest." I say while grabbing some of the candy out of the bag in her hands "Put it back dani." She say's not even looking at me " Buuut Kaaaaatie i don't want to." I whine and she grab's the candy from me and puts it in the bag.

I pout and follow her to her moped. I sit on my bike and grab the bag of candy from her "My candy." I say as I hug the bag to my chest. "Dani I will beat you." I look at her and pout more "Why would you do that it's moirail abuse." I say getting on my bike as she gets on her moped and we head home.


	3. The Trolls

Chapter 2

\Katie's POV/

After a long day of doing absolutely nothing but sleeping, drawing and cleaning the apartment, I head to my room to get dressed for work. It takes me a few minutes to figure out that I have no fashion sense so I call in reinforcements. "DANI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I hear her groan from the other room and then hear footsteps. "What do you want?" She asks.

"I have no idea what to wear tonight."

She thinks for a second, then runs out of the room. "That doesn't help me." I shout.

She then walks back in the room with the biggest grin she can manage, "Wear this," and she hands me a red plaid miniskirt, black and purple arm sleeves and knee high socks, and a sleeveless top with Eridan's zodiac symbol. I look at her only to see her crying with laughter. I look at her, then the outfit, then back at her. I shrug then push her out of the room and try the outfit on. Sadly, it fits. Well it's the only thing clean right now.

I walk out of the room and straight into a flashing camera.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask her.

She nods so fast that I think her head will fall off. She still hasn't stopped crying from laughter.

"Well I'm off. See you later." I say, leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead. She dodges and swipes at me. I laugh and walk out the door, grabbing my keys and helmet. I start the moped and drive towards the club.

\Dani's POV/

I sit on the couch after she leave's and I sigh wondering what to do now that she's gone and I get up when I remember that I have that gamzee cosplay stuff that I have never even touched. I walk into my room and over to my closet and pull out the cosplay. I put it on save for the facepaint and I smile to myself looking myself over in the mirror and all of a sudden I feel very accomplished. I walk out to the living room and start up the xbox because I have skyrim and a cave to explore . I load up my last save and wander into the cave. The first thing I see is a really badass guy who kills me with one blow and I curse silently to myself as it happens again. " YOU SON OF A BITCH STOP KILLING ME!" I scream at the tv as he kills me for the eight time. I finally just throw my controller and throw my hands up in the air " Nope I'm fucking done! Screw this I'm out." I get up and walk into my room flopping on my bed and making inhuman groaning noises.

"Rawr god damn it." I grab my computer and decide to get on tumblr and listen to music. Of course, right as I get comfy there is knock at the door, I groan. I get up walking to the door not bothering to take my cosplay off, as I do not really giving a shit. I fling the door open to see our upstairs neighbor standing there glaring and yelling at me about how we were yelling this morning. I just slam the door in his face which only makes him yell louder. I walk back into my room and turn my music up, knowing I am pissing him off even more. I honestly hate that man so I make sure to annoy him as much as possible. I smirk to myself when I hear him stomp up the stairs. I then turn the music off and I walk into the living room, going to try and get past the guy on Skyrim before Katie gets home.

\Katie's POV/

This is going to be a very long night. I think to myself the moment I arrive at the club. I take a minute to flatten the outfit that Dani had so hastily thrown at me. I actually kind of like it. I walk in through the back and head into the freezer to grab some more ice for the drinks. I say hi to Strawberry and Moonica, the best strippers that we have here at Club Pride, then walk into the high bar area and begin to serve drinks.

Nothing really exciting happens tonight besides some girl walking in to see her ex-boyfriend grinding on some other dude. Long story short, she freaks out and the bouncer had to grab her and throw her out.

Around 2 in the morning, right before my shift ends and the club closes, some guy decides that it would be ok to grab my ass. I suddenly stop what I was doing, turned my head slightly and threatened "If your hand doesn't leave my ass in 5 seconds, I will have you thrown in jail for attempted rape and harassment." He gives me a look then retrieves his hand and leaves the bar. Some girls give me looks like you showed him, while others give me suggestive eyebrows. I know that all of them are drunk, so I ignore the eyebrows.

Right as my shift ends, I leave the club. As I'm going to get on my moped, some guys give me very suggestive smiles and whistles. I might have gone home with one, but I have never once had a successful one-night-stand so they just never happen.

I just wink and drive away, hoping they don't follow me home. I take the scenic route and thought that I might as well bring home some food. So I stop at Wendy's getting me a frothy and fries and getting Dani some nuggets and a drink. As I drive home, my mind goes else where and the drive seems like it takes forever.

I park the moped, chaining it to the light post, silly I know, and start to head up the stairs. Something stops me. I turn around, I feel like I'm being watched. I set the food on the stairs and walk over to the field. I survey the grass and I see Gamzee's fucking horns poking out from the middle of the grass. I then hear snickers and slowly laughter. Jegus fucking christ. Jake is the first one to pop up, then Dirk, then John and Dave. They are followed slowly by all the trolls. Gamzee and his bigass horns, Aradia, Sollux, Terezi eventually everyone. Then Eridan stands up and looks at my outfit. I look down and realized that I'm wearing the March Eridan outfit. I'm gonna fucking murder that bitch.

I smile, say welcome and to follow me. With my luck she's upstairs in her goddamn Gamzee cosplay. I grab the food and walk upstairs and open the door. Success, she IS wearing her Gamzee cosplay. I look at her and smile "Guess who's here."

She gives me a confused look, "Who's here?"

"You might want to go get dressed in something more comfortable." Right as this is said Karkat starts yelling at who knows what. Dani gets the biggest grin of all and runs off to her bedroom, stripping as she runs.

\Dani's pov/

I grin running to my room to get dressed in my normal clothes and I shut my door. I dig through my dresser and find some shorts. I quickly put them on basically ripping the wig I was wearing off of my head and toss it on my bed. I make sure that i'm wearing something that won't embarrass me and quickly run out of the room. I bounce up and down happily and I look at her " Is it really them or are you a lying bitch?"

She snorts and shakes her head, walks outside of the apartment and tells them all to go inside. I bounce more feeling the fangirl squeals already happening and once there all inside I look at all of them. I'm squealing loudly and Katie covers my mouth "Dani stop squealing and say hi for christ sake."

I continue looking at them and my eyes all of a sudden land on Dirk and Jake. I grin even more, squeal even more and look at her " It's cannon!" She look's a little worried when I look at them. She realizes what i'm about to do and grabs me making sure that I do not tackle hug the two of them. They both look a little scared and I start making grabbie hands at them. Jake speaks up " Um is she ok?"

She nods, trying to restrain me further. I just stop trying to get to them " Yeah she's fine this is normal for her."

I then look at Gamzee and she let's me go. I tackle hug the tall troll who might as well be high as a fucking kite, squealing more wrapping my arms and legs around him " OHMYGODIMSOHAPPY!" I squeal louder.

She just sighs as Eridan is still looking her up and down. I just giggle seeing this

"Dani you need to calm the fuck down." Kate says, not yet noticing Eridan's eyes. I shake my head rapidly as Gamzee hugs me back. I smile brightly "Noooooooo! Do you understand my favourite people in the world, save for you, are here? Don't tell me to calm down!"

\Katie's POV/

I sigh as I look at Dirk and Jake. They shrug, there's no separating her now from the trolls. It's like they are lost puppies, once she gets attached, there is no going back. I turn to see John and Dave enjoying my frothy, Bastards. I just grab the rest of the food.

I then walk into the kitchen to put the food in the fridge, since she won't be eating tonight for sure. "If you guys want food, just check the fridge. I try to keep it stocked full with edible food," I tell the humans. I turn around to see Eridan right in front of me "Wwhy are you wwearing that?"

I look down to see that I'm still wearing my March Eridan outfit. Fuck. "I was out at the club and decided to be stylish." I respond holding my chin high. He continues to look at me, "I think it looks better on me." Eridan says.

I look at him, "Ok then." I walk out of the kitchen to see every troll in a dog pile with Dani at the bottom with Gamzee. I roll my eyes and walk down the hall. "Don't break anything or be loud. I'm going to sleep."

Dani yells back an ok and I shut my door and lock it. I then strip down and take a shower. After that I sleep, I swear if she wakes me up at the but crack of dawn again for no fucking reason imma kill her, I think as a drift off to sleep.

There are multiple crashes in the night, but I decide to leave it be. I'll just hire a cleaning lady to come everyday if I need to. If these guys are going to stay then we either need a bigger house or to kick the top and bottom neighbors out. And if that happened then we can have the basement laundry area to ourselves. I smile. Sometimes it's great to be rich.

\Dani's POV/

I have successfully attacked all the trolls with love, don't I feel accomplished. My crazy grin is turned to the humans in the room. I squeal looking at Dirk and Jake and attach myself to both of them. Jake at first tries to push me off while Dirk just accepts his fate to being hugged to death by a fangirl. Jake eventually gives up and sighs. "You can let go any time now." Dirk says while petting my hair.

I shake my head "Hell no I will continue giving you both love and affection." I hug the tighter and they both sigh. Jake manages to get free and runs away from me as I chase him around the apartment. I give up when he runs down the stairs. "Fine you win I have wasted too much energy that I didn't have in the first place, so meh."

I shut the door and attach myself to Gamzee, he honks, I squeal a little. He grins down at me and i'm silently plotting how to get Katie and Eridan together. Gamzee sits down with me in his lap and Jake eventually walks back in and hugs Dirk from behind.

I giggle a little " You two are so fucking cute, but not as cute as Gamzee." I blush a little, so does Gamzee and I hide my face.

Karkat notices the capricorn shirt i'm wearing " WHY ARE YOU WEARING A CAPRICORN T-SHIRT FUCKASS?" I look down and then up before tackling him and petting his hair, "Shh don't say anything, just let this happen it's okay."

He looks highly disturbed as I continue to pet his head before he jerks away " STOP THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I cover his mouth and he glares at me and I just shrug a little "Glare all you want. I'm not gonna take my hand off your mouth." I grin at him and he shoves me to Gamzee, who catches me and pulls me onto his lap " STUPID BITCH." I cuddle into Gamzee. I don't notice the annoyed looks I'm getting from Tavros as I cuddle with Gamzee, who is giggling like a lunatic. He honks, smiling down at me.

\Katie's pov/

I wake up early and remember last night's events. Man, I thought I was just drunk. I sigh and get in the shower. A few minutes later I get out and get dressed. I slowly walk over to my door and quietly unlock the door. My stomach tosses and turns as I open the door and peek my head out. I can't see anything past the hallway. I decide to walk out and to see if anyone wants breakfast, but no one is wake. I fully walk out of the hallway and look around. Somehow everyone found a spot to sleep. I look up at the fridge and see Nepeta curled up. I need to get her a big cat tree.

I walk over to the door and hear a small ahem. I turn around to see Jake, Dave, Dirk, and John looking at me. I wave at them to follow out the door. After I successfully shut the door without waking any of our new house guests. "What a night," Dirk says.

"I'm not even going to ask you what she did," I reply. They all shrug. "I'm going to talk to the apartment 'head administrator', so here is a hundred dollar bill. Go find food, ya'll look hungry." They all look at me with wide eyes; they take the bill and start walking towards the center of town. I laugh and head for the apartment office.

I return about an hour later with pieces of paper saying that they were being told to move. I taped them on the door along with 200 dollars, I might as well be nice. After all the notes are posted, I walk to my moped. I start it up and head into town to meet up with the boys. Not long after I set out, I find them at the local Chick-a-fil-a eating breakfast. I park and walk in, order and sit down with them. "Well isn't this a surprise," Jake says.

I nod, sipping my drink. "We didn't think they would accept the bill, but they did. Here's your change by the way," John says trying to hand me money in return.

I shake my head, "It's yours. I really don't want it."

"Why don't you want it back? You can't be so rich that you can afford it." Dave fake laughs.

I look at him in the eye, "My mother left her small fortune to me when she died and my dad owns a major bank a few cities over. I have no care for money. You really can have it." I laugh.

Everyone is silent and starts eating again. I look away to wipe a few mischievous tears. I turn back "I need help creating the whole apartment section into a troll haven, I guess you could say."

"I thought your whole apartment section was occupied," Dirk says confused.

I shake my head. "I told the people in the office to make the people move," John looks confused, "I own the whole complex. So I get to do really anything I want to it. And since you know the trolls better than I do, at this point, I will need help. That and help moving stuff, painting rooms, things like that."

They all think about it for a second then all agree. We then all finish our food and set off the wally world and home depot to find stuff to renovate the whole apartment sections.


	4. The Next Morning

\Dani's POV/

I'm lying next to Gamzee when I wake up and I blush a little. Sitting up, I rub my eyes, Gamzee rolls over as I stand up. I stumble a little as I make my way to the kitchen, trying not to step on anyone. I walk over to the fridge to get food. I look in it and shut it again deciding to get some coffee instead of food. I sit on the counter waiting for it to be done when I notice Nepeta on the fridge and I raise an eyebrow. I shake my head a little, it's sad that this is not the weirdest thing i've seen so far.

I get my coffee and go to sit on the couch, shoving Vriska off so I can actually sit. She wakes up quickly and glares at me " What was that for you bitch?" I shrug and send her a glare back " I don't like you thats why." She gets up, growling at me. I just throw a pillow at her " Don't growl at me. I'll kill you." She rolls her eyes " As if you could." I stand up and glare up at her, since she is taller than me. "Try me bitch, I know I would win." She shoves me back, I grab a pillow and whack her with it.

"HeY yOu TwO sHoUlD sToP mOtHeRfUcKiN fIGhTiN" I hear Gamzee say from next to Vriska. She glares at him " Stay out of this you stupid clown." I growl at her and try to tackle her. By now everyone is awake. Gamzee holds me back. I'm kicking and screaming bloody murder " SON OF A BITCH PUT ME DOWN! I'M GONNA MURDER HER WITH FUCKING GOLDEN SPORK!" She glares more and i'm still kicking and screaming, but Gamzee doesn't seem affected by it as he just pet's my hair.

"Hey kk, look2 liike we found 2omeone a2 angry a2 you." Sollux smirks at Karkat, who just huff's " SHUT UP FUCKASS! I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT PSYCHO." I manage to get away from Gamzee. I grab a kitchen knife and run after Vriska, who is halfway down the stairs. I chase her into the field, " GET BACK HERE BITCH FACE!"

\Katie's POV/

I get off my moped just in time to see Dani running into the field with a huge fucking kitchen knife. I get off quickly and run over to where she has now stopped and is in a dead stare with Vriska. Before she can make another move towards Vriska I jump in front of her. Just because I hate Vriska doesn't mean that I'm going to allow her to be murdered. I look at Dani, holding out my hand "Stop."

By this time everyone is outside looking and watching me and Dani. Dani looks confused "Why are you protecting her?"

"I'm not going to allow you to kill anyone here." I say

"Why not she deserves to die!" Dani screams.

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER?! I SAID THAT I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO KILL ANYONE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT THEY DID!" I scream at her.

From behind Dani, I hear Sollux whisper to Karkat "Maybe they are both liike you." He giggles as Karkat punches him in the shoulder.

Dani eventually put the knife down as I turn to Vriska. "I don't want to know what happened and I don't care. We are going to get along."

Vriska, now calm, nods and walks past me towards Dani. For a minute I think that they are going to go at it again, but Vriska just holds out her hand as a peace treaty. Dani looks at it, then after hesitation shakes it.

"Now that that is settled, let's go back inside," I say, shooing everyone towards the apartment.

Once everyone is back inside, I lock the doors and blackout the living room. I want it to be dark space so that they can all go back to sleep. Me, Dani, Dirk, Jake, John, and Dave walk into the spare bedroom and start planning on how we are going to transform this section of the apartment complex into a big home for everyone.

\Dani's POV/

I look at the clock not really paying attention to what they're talking about. My eyes widen when I realize the time " Oh shit! I have to go to work." I get up quickly and sprint to my room to get dressed in my work clothes, basicly just a short dress type thing. I walk back into the spare bedroom after i'm done getting ready and I wave " Bye guys see you later." I walk out of the house hearing kate yells a bit as well as the boys and I walk back in realising that I left my key's. Katie is right in front of me when I walk back in " You forgot your key's dumbass." She hands them to me and I smile a little " Thanks for telling me I didn't notice." she snorts a little " Go to work you smartass."

" Ok." I walk back out and get on my bike starting it up. I head to work, making sure to be early. When I get to work; I groan seeing a fuck ton of cars in the parking lot. I walk inside moping a little until I get were the customer's can see me. I put on my fake cheerful smile as I wave at them and some of my co-workers that I really just do not like. I stand next to the hostess waiting to take someone to there table. I smile at the family that walks up and they smile back " Hello my name is Daniell, I will be your waitress this evening. Now if you will follow me, I will show you too your table ." I lead them to the empty table, they sit and order their drinks. I leave, letting the overly cheerful smile drop from my lips. I get their drinks as soon as I can and take them to the customers. I smile more and write down what they want to eat as they tell me. I walk over to the kitchen and give the order to the chef. I hide a little until the food is done then I take it out to them.

" Here you go." I say as I hand it to them. I start walk away until the man grabs me by my arm. I turn around pulling my arm from his grasp.

I smile fakely at him " Is there anything you need sir?" I say cheerfully.

He looks a little ticked off at that " This isn't what I ordered."

I look at it " Yes it is."

His wife looks nervous and he shakes his head " I would damn well know if this was what i ordered."

I grit my teeth, " I'm pretty sure I would know as well since I work here."

He glares at me," I want to talk to your manager."

I snort " Ok fine, but i'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish with this because I know every dish served in this restaurant and I know for damn sure that this is what you ordered so be prepared to look like a fool."

I get my manager and he walk's over " Hello sir is there something I can help you with?" He says with a small smile.

" Yes, I have been trying to tell your waitress that she gave me the wrong meal but she is not listening. I want her to be fired."

I laugh a little. Bitch please, they can't fire me unless they want to be out of business, i think to myself, the manager look's really uncomfortable " Uh... I can't fire her sir."

This make's the guy angry " Why the hell not?" The guy crosses his arms.

The manager sigh's " Because she is one of our best waitresses and we just can't fire her."

The man glares at my manager, getting up, shoving past him bumping into me.I glare at him.

" What happened to the fucking customers always right." The guy say's to the manager and I look at him " Well that does apply, unless of course the customer is wrong." This makes things worse and he throws something at me. I step out of the way as he storms out. " Asshole."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

\Katie's POV/

A few hours after Dani had left for work, every troll got up and were complaining about being hungry. I finally give into the whining and decide to make some breakfast items. I don't really know what they would like, so I make waffles and blueberry muffins, my favourites. They all look at the food with much confusion. "There's no fish in it Fef," I hear Eridan say to Feferi. This makes me slightly angry. I decide to show them how to eat what I had made. Leading by example.

After a few bites, Terezi takes the waffle and bites into it. She then smiles and eats it more quickly. This triggers ( hehehe triggers ) everyone else to take small bites. Then are the sounds of tastiness then more big bites. I smile, even the humans are enjoying the food.

After everyone had had their fill, the dishes were to be cleaned. I was certainly not going to do them by myself. It took some convincing but I managed to get Tavros, Feferi, John, and Jane to help me. Gog, I'm so glad I have two other humans who know how to wash dishes.

I smile as the dishes get done faster. This time really allows me to get to know more about the trolls. Things like, how to get control of them when they are being bad. All you have to do is grab their horns. Don't rub them, just grab and they will be under your total control.

I soon have the chance to try this new information out on Vriska, who is being a bitch to Nepeta for I-don't-know-what-reason. I walk up behind her and grab her horns, "Why are you being mean to Nepeta?" Vriska starts to complain then is silenced and starts to purr. I try not to laugh as she continues to purr more and more. "I don't want to see you be mean to her again, got it?"

Vriska nods, still purring as I let go. She then walks off to join Kanaya, who is hand sewing on the couch. I really don't know if I should tell Dani. I shrug, pulling out my phone. Might as well.

Once the text is sent, I get an immediate response back

'OH MY FUCKING GOG! NO WAY! Btw, im bringing home a kitten'

I sigh, there is absolutely no way that I will be able to stop her. I sit on the couch next to Dave, who is playing Skyrim on Dani's profile.

"You know that she's going to fucking murder you right?" He looks up at me.

"What?" He says.

"Yeah. Thats her account and her game. Here," I hand him Mario Kart, "Play this instead."

He takes the game and changes it out, handing me a controller. We then call Karkat and Sollux over and hand them controllers as well.

We get to the first level and take off. I currently being last sent a blue shell up to Karkat. "MOTHERFUCKER!" He looks over at me, "DID YOU JUST FUCKING DO THAT?!"

I snicker, not looking at him, "Maybe...Problem?"

"2hiit kk, you ju2t got your a22 handed two you by a giirl." Sollux says teasing Karkat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CAPTOR!" Karkat yells at him.

"Dude, calm down. It's just a fuckin- WHAT THE FUCK KATIE!?" Dave says yelling.

I had blue shelled Dave, bumped him off the map, and passed him moving into first place.

"What? What's wrong?" I say laughing now.

Dave huffs and Sollux laughs at him. Sollux begins to catch up, but I cut him off by sending multiple bombs, bananas, and red shells.

"OK, seriiously Katiie? Ii mean why? What diid Ii do two you?" Sollux begins to fluster.

"You were getting too close for comfort." I simply say, still looking at the screen.

"HEY SOLLUX, LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE MET YOUR MATCH. I THINK SHE IS BETTER THAN YOU AT THIS GAME. THATS A FIRST," Karkat says to Sollux, which makes him fluster more.

"2hut the fuck up kk," Sollux says back.

At the end of the race, I'm in 1st, Dave is 3rd, Karkat is 8th, and Sollux is in 12th. This is how the rest of the night goes.

\Dani's POV/

I walk out of the restaurant with my phone in my hand as I send Katie back a text saying ' I'm on my way to get a kitten! 3'. I put my phone back in my pocket; I sprint to my bike and grab the helmet. I put it on before hoping on my bike and heading to the animal shelter to get a kitten, because kittens are adorable and everyone needs a kitten.

I park my bike in the parking lot and hop off of it, not bothering to take my helmet off as I walk into the shelter. I get a few weird looks from a mother as I make a weird face at her child, who is probably about five and giggles as I do. The mom kinda glares at me and i just roll my eyes as I walk to the cat section of the shelter. I see a large play pin type thing filled with kittens and I let out a fangirl squeal that could rival Dirks. I get more weird looks from people. Wow now I remember why I don't like people or going out of the house. I look at all the kittens and contemplate stuffing two or three in my pockets and only paying for one. I snicker at the thought but know that if I did that Kate would find out and make me bring the stolen kitties back to the animal shelter. I reach down and pick up one of the kitties, it's a pretty reddish color. I smile as it licks my hand and I hug it too my chest. She meows quietly and a black female kitten hisses at me. One of the volunteers at the shelter walks up to me, glaring at the black kitten as she hisses at both of us until I put the red kitten down, she then seems to settle.

" The red ones name is Redhawk and the black little she-devil is Nightshadow, in case you were wondering," She says as I watch the kittens. The red one runs over to the black and nuzzles her gently. The black one snarls a bit but the red one does not stop.

"So are they siblings or something?" I say as I turn to the volunteer, who is watching the kittens.

" Yeah they are, but Red is from the most recent litter, whilst Night was from the first litter. They both were the only ones to survive," She says glancing at me. I smile a little as I turn to look at the kitties. " I'll take them both." I grin as I pick up both of the kitties. Night claws my hand. I just roll my eyes and Red purrs contently. I walk to the front of the shelter and to the register/adoption area. I pay for them as well as sign their papers, walk out of the shelter after getting a kennel for them to ride in. I walk to my bike and I hop on, setting the kennel in front of me. I have the front opening facing me so it doesn't somehow open while I'm riding down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

\Katie's POV/

After about 7 hours of playing video games, and of me constantly winning against Sollux, Karkat decides to tackle Sollux to the ground. They rolled around the floor while me and Dave continued to speed ahead of them. Sollux drops his controller and tries to push him off.

"Kk! 2hiit! Fuck off. Ii'm tryiing wiin agaiine2t Katiie!" Sollux cries out, "2he'2 kiickiing my a22 and iit need2 to 2top! Ii'm tryiing to fuckiing redeem myself."

Karkat starts to tickle Sollux's sides making him flush even more than he already was. I look over at them on the ground and start laughing. At that moment, Dave knocks the controller out of my hands, sending it flying across the floor. I look down at my hands and look over at him. He is trying not to grin.

He looks over at me, "Is there a problem Katie?" I feel my anger rise. I reach over and grab his controller and pull back away from him. His hands still on the controller, he falls over on top of me and his shades fall off. I stop and stare into his ruby red eyes. He continues to stare into mine.

John and Eridan walk up and look at us. We look over at them and scramble to stand up. Karkat and Sollux have stopped fighting and have joined in the starring. I hand Dave his shades and look up at Eridan. He smirks and I blush. "Sorry," I whisper to Dave, "I have to go see about lunch," I say to everyone starring. I walk away, into the kitchen.

I look inside the fridge. I hear hushed giggling; my eyes drift up from the fridge door slowly. I see Tavros sitting next to Gamzee giggling about something that he said. If they are in the Matesprit quadrant then Dani will be upset.

\Dani's POV/

I park my bike in the parking lot of the apartment complex next to Kate's moped and I get off of it. I check on the kitties, who look a little dazed. I chuckle as I walk to the apartment, and I kinda shake the cat carrier to startle them. I walk up the stairs almost face planting twice as I do thinking 'I warned you about the stairs man' (damn stairs). I giggle quietly and I unlock the front door of the apartment. I walk in the door yell at the top of my lungs "I'm home bitches!"

I walk in stopping as I notice how tense it is between everyone. I set the cat carrier down "Woooooah why is everyone so damn tense?" I tilt my head to the side and everyone stares at me "Wwhy is everyone staring at me as if I murdered someone?" I grin as I get a disapproving look from Kate and a hatefilled glare from Eridan as I mock him. I grin again and I shut the door. Gamzee waves at me and I wave back. Karkat is watching Sollux and Eridan looks a little upset.

"Wwhat's wwrong fishy?" I say as I look at Eridan and he glares even more. I just continue grinning at him and he suddenly walks out of the room and I raise an eyebrow. " Ok so did something happen while I was at work, did fishy start his man period or something?" Dirk and Jake burst out laughing. John does to for a moment and he just shakes his head.

I giggle " What it was a valid statement and you all know it." I snicker and Aradia looks at me and just stares. I stare back deciding to engage the female troll in a staring contest. It goes on for a few minutes before Kate throws something at my face. I yelp and glare at her.

" Why is everyone so silent?" Everyone stays silent. I huff and kneel next to the at carrier and open it. As it opens, both of the kitties rush out and I scream " RELEASE THE KITTIES!" Roxy looks over as I mention kitties. She gasps and grabs little Nightshadow and Night hisses, trying to claw her. Roxy pouts and Jane has to take the kitten from her. She sets Night down, who runs over to Redhawk " Kaaaaaate I have two kitties now and one of them is yours. Although you don't get to choose because I have claimed Nightshadow as mine. She is my baby and I will shower her in love, as long as she doesn't try to kill me everytime I pick her up."

\Katie's POV/

I look at the little red kitten who is wrestling with the one that Dani called Nightshadow. "What is this one's name?" I ask Dani, who is watching the kittens play together.

"Her name is Redhawk. Red for short." She responds not looking up at me.

I sigh and walk to my room to grab some money.

I walk back out to see Night attacking Karkat's shoes. I hear him sniff and huff as the kitten then pounces on his leg, scratching his skin. I grab my keys as I hear Karkat scream a little bit. "I'm going to the store to get something," I say to Dani, "Anyone want anything."

Dani nodded her head, not really paying attention. Eridan walks back into the living room. Then suddenly Equius speaks up, "Are you going alone?"

"Yes. Why? Would you like to come? I will get you some milk," I say persuading him slightly.

He looks at Nepeta, who is playing with the kittens that Dani brought home, then back to me, "I will accompany you there and back."

I nod, "Ok, then come on." He walks forward and I open the door and walk outside. I put my helmet on and sit down. I look at Equius, who is standing there sweating. "What's wrong? Scared?" I ask him.

He looks at me, "No! That is f00lish. I just do not wish harm upon you whilst riding this two-wheeled device."

I look at him, Such compassion. He really does care. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me. Trust me," I say reassuring him. He then nods then steps forward and carefully sits down. I then start up the moped then drive down the road and into the walmart parking lot.

We walk down many aisles, finding his milk and me a monster onesie. We agree on buying some Catnip to hid around the house. "Are you ok? I mean about what happened earlier?" Equius starts a new conversation.

I sigh, "You saw that then huh." I look up to meet his gaze.

"Yes. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. Was it an accident?" He asks.

"Yes. I do NOT like Dave like that. He's nice but it's clear that he has a thing for John," I say continuing to walk down the aisle. "Besides, I kind-of like Eridan," I shake my head, What am I saying?! "I mean, as friends. He seems nice," I quickly say.

Equius nods. He then says "He's kind-of hard to get to know, but it can be done."

I then nod, knowing that I said too much. How could I like that poor excuse for a troll.


End file.
